


An Offer of Help

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [20]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, It is now, Work Fluff, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy is drowning in paperwork and gets an offer of help.





	An Offer of Help

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: hug.

After spending four hours staring at budget requests and signing her name, Peggy stood up from her desk, stretching her arms over her head. Her hand ached and she had a headache that refused to leave. Who knew being a director would mean so much paperwork?

She lowered her arms at a knock at the door.

“Come in.” 

She smiled as Daniel entered, carrying a stack of folders.

“Good afternoon, Director,” he said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him. “You look exhausted.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to look any better than I feel. Are those for me?” Off his nod, she motioned to the last blank space on her desk.

“What can I do to help?”

She sighed. “Nothing, sadly.”

“Can I get you anything?”

She started to say ‘no,’ but stopped. “Actually, there is one thing.”

She approached him, then wrapped her arms around his torso. His arms went around her shoulders, holding her close. She sighed again, happily this time.

After several seconds, she pulled away. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he replied, heading toward the door. “There might be a few more of those for you tonight.”

“Might?”

He shot her a sly smile as he left.


End file.
